Hold My Hand
by KaoruRui
Summary: Inoue menjadi tak terlihat, dan hanya Ulquiorra yang dapat melihatnya serta membuatnya nampak? tapi Ulquiorra sangat membenci Inoue! takdir apa yang menunggu mereka? Warning! Typo, OOC, 100%gaje


Haloo~ minnna~  
>Saya seorang Author baru, yang masih sangat kurang pengalaman dalam menyusun kata ataupun dalam membuat cerita...<br>ini adalah fic pertama saya...  
>mungkin ini sedikit membosankan, gomen *nunduknunduk*<br>Maaf kalau banyak Typo dan OOC -_-"  
>saya sedikit susah membuat cerita yang alurnya kerasa -_-<p>

Disclamer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title : Hold My Hand

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Chapter 1 

Hari yang cerah menyelimuti kota Karakura.

Seorang gadis berambut orange panjang yang dibiarkan terurai berjalan memasuki SMA Karakura, sambil sedikit bersenandung ia mengganti sepatu sekolahnya diloker.

"Ohayou orihime!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pendek yang juga sedang mengganti sepatunya.

"Ah, ohayou tatsuki-chan!". Merekapun segera memasuki kelas karena bel tanda pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi.

Tak lama setelah Orihime dan Tatsuki memasuki kelas, guru yang bersangkutan juga memasuki kelas, tapi dengan membawa seorang anak pindahan yang akan menjadi penghuni tambahan kelas 1-3.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap guru itu dengan santai.

"Pagi, Yoruichi sensei".

"Ah, kalian kedatangan teman baru." Terlihat seorang pria berkulit pucat, bermata hijau emerald, dan memiliki pandangan yang sangat dingin berjalan memasuki kelas dan berdiri disamping guru matematika yang moody itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu" ucap wanita paruh baya itu kepada murid pindahan tersebut.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer" dia melemparkan tatapan dingin pada seisi ruang 1-3. Tak ada yang bergeming.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Yoruichi sensei yang mengetahui apa isi pikiran murid-murid yang lain.

"Ya". Penjelasan yang cukup tegas dan tanda kalau ia tak ingin memberitahukan hal-hal lainnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di sana". Yoruichi sensei menunjuk kearah bangku yang berada disebelah wanita berambut senja. Tanpa basa basi Ulquiorra duduk dibangkunya itu. Orihime yang duduk tepat disampingnya memperhatikan pria berkulit pucat itu dengan seksama, sebelum ia menyapanya.

"Aku Inoue Orihime, salam kenal" dengan wajah yang ceria ia memperkenalkan diri pada teman barunya itu, sayangnya sikap baiknya malah tidak ditanggapi oleh Ulquiorra. "Kau pindahan dari mana?" Dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa ia bertanya lagi dan itu sukses membuat ulquiorra kesal. Dia-pun melirik Orihime tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, tatapannya seperti mengatakan 'diam kau wanita sialan', tapi Orihime tak menyadari hal itu, dan untuk ke-3 kalinya ia bertanya lagi pada seorang ulquiorra.

"Apa kau keturunan prancis?". Sepertinya Orihime telah menyalakan lencana perang terhadap seorang Ulquiorra schiffer. Ulquiorra telah mengutuk dirinya sendiri didalam hatinya, mencoba menyabarkan diri dan berusaha tidak berurusan dengan wanita berisik dan menjengkelkan bernama Orihime Inoue. Pelajaranpun dimulai, semua berjalan seperti biasanya.

"Kurosaki-kun" seru Orihime pada pria berambut jabrik orange seperti jeruk.

"Ah, inoue, ada apa?" Ichigo yang sudah melewati pintu kelas dengan rencana pulang malah tertahan dengan panggilan orihime.

"Bisa kau menemaniku mengantarkan buku-buku ini diperpustakaan? Sebenarnya aku ingi memintabantuan Tatsuki-chan tapi dia diruang guru". Ichigo yang tidak tega melihat Orihime memilih untuk menemaninya. Diperjalanan menuju perpustakaan yang berada dilantai bawah Ichigo dan Orihime hanya diam membisu, tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan, kelihatan sangat canggung. Orihime yang tak tahan dengan suasana itu langsung membuka pembicaraan, anehnya yang dipikirannya saat itu adalah seorang anak baru yang tadi pagi pindah dikelas mereka. "Anoo... Kurosaki-kun" suara inoue terdengar agak kecil tapi masih bisa didengar jelas oleh ichigo. "Hm" jawab ichigo singkat. "Menurutmu Schiffer-kun bagaimna? Dia misterius banget ya!" Ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum. Ichigo yang tak terlalu tertarik dengan murid pindahan itu hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Jadi kau tertarik padanya?" Ichigo dengan blakblakan menanyakan hal itu pada Orihime.

"E..eh, bukan seperti itu, hanya saja tatapannya seperti seseorang yang kesepian, apa Kurosaki-kun tak menyadarinya?" Orihime menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melihat kearah sepatunya. Disusul oleh Ichigo yang juga berhenti dan memandang kearah Orihime. "Aku, mungkin tak kenal dengan dia. Tapi tatapan seperti it-" tiba-tiba saja Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak ingin mengingat ataupun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu bagaikan senyum kepedihan dimata Ichigo. Merekapun kembali berjalan menuju perpustakan, kali ini benar-benar sunyi, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka yang bergema karena sudah tak ada lagi penghuni sekolah sore itu. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Ichigo hanya menunggu Orihime didepan pintu perpus, sedangkan Orihime bergegas menyusun kembali buku-buku yang dibawanya tadi. Saat Orihime sudah selesai menyusun buku dan ingin pergi, ia dihentikan oleh sesosok pria berkulit pucat yang sedang membaca buku di sudut ruangan, jari-jarinya menutupi mulutnya, seperti dalam mode serius, jendela dibelakang pria itu terbuka sehingga angin sore masuk dan berhembus melewati ulquiorra dan juga mengenai Orihime yang tepat dihadapan Ulquiorra. Ia sedang hanyut oleh sosok pria dihadapannya, tanpa disadari rona merah muncul dipipi Orihime. Pria bermata hijau emerald itu masih tak menyadari keberadaan gadis yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu, sampai akhirnya sebuah bulpen yang tadinya berada disamping Ulquiorra jatuh ketanah akibat angin yang berhembus tadi. Dengan cepat Ulquiorra sadar dengan keberadaan Orihime Inoue, gadis menjengkelkan yang pantang menyerah. Melihat reaksi Ulquiorra yang melihat kearahnya, sontak Orihime-pun kaget dan salting. "E..too... Konnichiwa" hanya itu yang ada dipiran Orihime saat ini. Pria pucat super cool itu memandang orihime yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'kau lagi, bisakah kau tak menggangguku, sialan?'. Tapi dengan cepat Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah buku yang dibacanya. Masih dengan kepolosan seorang Orihime Inoue, yang tak peka dengan tatapan sesosok Iblis yang menjelma menjadi manusia super dingin dihadapannya. "Hua, ternyata kau suka membaca ya. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan duduk disitu? Sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup lohh..." Niat baik gadis berambut senja itu ditanggapi dengan kasar oleh Ulquiorra.

"Damare, Onna". Angin yang lagi-lagi berhembus menambah kesan menyeramkan sosok Ulquiorra Schiffer. Tapi gadis ini malah tak merasakan aura membunuh yang keluar dari ujung-ujung kulit Ulquiorra (bayangan alay Author), dan malah lebih mendekatinya, sungguh wanita yang pemberani. Dengan Cepat Orihime merampas buku yang dibaca Ulquiorra dan juga menarik tangan Ulquiorra menuju tempat penjagaan perpustakan, dan mengisi buku catatan peminjaman buku atas nama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Ini, kau bisa membawa dan membacanya dirumah. Tenang saja, hari ini aku yg bertugas menjaga perpus, jadi jangan khawatir" Orihime menyodorkan buku itu pada Ulquiorra. Tapi pria itu hanya memandang rendah Orihime dan menepis tangan orihime. "Aku tak butuh". Diapun segera meninggalkan perpustakaan dan sempat bertatapan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. "E..eh tapi..". Terpancar rasa kecewa dari wajah orihime, tujuan gadis itu hanyalah ingin berteman dengan Ulquiorra. Tapi ia tak pernah bisa mendekatinya. Orihime dengan langkah pelan meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menghampiri Ichigo yang sedari tadi menungguinya, masih dengan buku itu ditangannya.

"Ohayou Inoue-san"

"Ohayou inoue"

"Ohayou". Dari kejauhan Terdengar suara 3 orang pria yang berurutan menyapa Orihime Inoue dipagi yang agak mendung pagi ini. Ya, mereka adalah Ishida, ichigo, dan juga sado, teman kelas Orihime.

"Ah, ohayou minna" ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah 3 sahabatnya itu. Mereka ber-4 pun mengganti sepatu sekolah diloker masing-masing dan bersama-sama memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou minna~" dengan nada yang sedikit mengesalkan seorang guru yang memakai jas putih dan topi hijau garis-garis memasuki ruang kelas 1-3.

"Anoo, Urahara-sensei" seorang pria berambut coklat mengacungkan jarinya, tanda ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Ah, Keigo-chan, ada apa?". Urahara sensei mengibas-ngibaskan kipasnya, entah dari mana datangnya kipas itu.

"Etoo... Bukankah sekarang bukan jam pelajaranmu?". Urahara sensei menutup hidung serta mulutnya menggunakan kipas kecil, Dan tersirat senyum licik dibaliknya.

"Hari ini Ukitake sensei tak bisa hadir karena sakit, jadi dia memintai aku untuk menggantikannya". Masih dengan memasang wajah liciknya ia menjelaskan alasannya berada dikelas itu sekarang. "Ah, ada yang ingin aku beritahu pada kalian". Semua murid memandang Urahara sensei dengan rasa ingi tahu. Tapi tidak untuk Ulquiorra Schiffer yang sedari tadi hanya memutar-mutar bulpen ditangannya. "Hari ini guru-guru akan rapat jadi kalian akan dipulangkan lebih awal...". Sontak seluruh murid 1-3 bersorak dengan gembira, tapi kesenangan itu tak bertahan lama setelah kata-kata kedua dari Urahara sensei menjatuhkan mental mereka. "...tapi ini tak berlaku untuk kalian, karena aku akan mengajar sampai bel pulang". Seketika aura disekitar kelaspun menjadi suram. "Aku sempat tak mengajar dikelas ini beberapa kali, jadi aku akan menebusnya kali ini, aku menyebutnya SEHARI BERSAMA URAHARA-SENSEI dan BIOLOGI. Hahaha...". Sebuah nama yang sangat mererikan bagi mereka yang mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti ingin loncat keluar jendela dan mati tertusuk kaca jendela, pelajaran Biologi yang dibawakan Urahara-san sangat mengerikan, dulu ada yang hampir mati karena meminum HCL yang ditempatkan dalam sebuah botol minum dan ditumpuk dalam kardus air putih. Kecerobohan membuatnya sangat mengerikan, dan sekarang mereka harus seharian full belajar bersama Urahara sensei? Ini bagaikan neraka untuk murid kelas 1-3.

"Kyaaa..."

"Arrgghhh"

3 detik...

Brukk braakk brang...

"Huuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Suara jeritan murid-murid 1-3 diruang lab biologi.

"Hey-hey, kau berisik sekali sih Kurosaki-san" ucap Urahara sensei dengan sangat santai.

"Kau ingin membunuhku haa? Ada apa dengan semua eksperimen gila mu ini?" Ichigo yang hampir lepas kendali dan ingin memukul wajah menyebalkan Urahara sensei, tapi berhasil dihalangi oleh Sado dan Uryuu.

"Tenanglah kurosaki-san" Uryuu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan ichigo agak tak kebablasan.

"Haa? Ituu hanya sebuah cairan kecil yang tidak berbahaya kok" kipas ditangan Urahara sensei lagi-lagi menutupi senyum liciknya.

"Kecil? Tidak berbahaya? Apa kau buta guru sialan?" Ichigo terus memberontak.

7 menit yang lalu di Lab Biologi.

"Ah, Orihime-chan. Bisakah kau membukakan ini untukku?" Sebuah toples hitam disodorkan kepada Orihime, gadis menerimanya begitu saja. Sebenarnya dalam Hatinya menolak tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Dan kau Keigo, bisakah kau memegangkan ini untukku?" Urahara sensei memberikan Keigo sebuah pipet tetes yang berisi cairan aneh berwarna Ungu pekat.

"Ah, aku butuh seorang lagi" sambil mencari-cari murid yang cocok, iapun melirik Ichigo, pria berambut orange persis seperti jeruk.

"Kurosaki-kun". Mendengar namanya disebut, bulu kuduk pria jeruk itu langsung berdiri. Perasaan akan adanya bahaya yang muncul dari hatinya membuat ia berkeringat sedikit lebih banyak. Dengan menelan ludah iapun menghampiri Urahara sensei.

"Tolong kau pegang ini" sebuah mangkok diberikan pada ichigo. Dengan intruksi dari Urahara sensei, mereka melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Orihime membuka toples hitam, Ishida mencoba meneteskan cairan ditangannya dalam sebuah wadah kecil, dan ichigo masih menunggu gilirannya.

"Setelah kalian mengeceknya, dalam waktu 3 detik kalian harus sudah menaruhnya di wadah milik ichigo". Jelas Urahara sensei. Lalu...

"Kyyaaaaa..." Orihime menjerit melihat isi dari toples hitam itu berupa cairan lembek dan bau, seperti muntah seseorang, seketika ia ingin melepaskan toples itu tapi ia mengingat lagi perintah Urahara Sensei. Tak lama kemudian disamping Orihime, Ishida Uryuu pun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Aaaarrgghhhh...". Uryuu sangat kaget karena cairan yang tadinya berbentuk cair, ketika terkena udara ia mengeras dan sukses membelah meja yang merupakan dudukan dari wadahnya tadi dan berhenti dilantai ruang lab yang sedikit hancur.

Orihime mengingat waktu yang diberikan hanya 3 detik, iapun segera membawa toples hitam itu menuju Ichigo yang tepat berada disamping Ishida. Tak lama kemudian Ishida juga sadar akan tugasnya dan membawakan cairan itu pada ichigo, tapi apalah daya, seorang Orihime yang cantik dan pintar ini mempunyai sisi buruk, yaitu teledor. Ia tersandung dikaki Ishida, begitupun ishida yang kakinya disandungkan, mereka sama-sama terjatuh, otomatis benda yang mirip muntahan seseorang dan juga cairan super milik Ishida melayang menuju tubuh ichigo.

"Ee..., eee... Heeeee?". Ichigo yang kaget dengan jatuhnya kedua temannya itu segera menyadari adanya bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Saat benda mirip muntahan manusia itu melayang, dan melewati sebelah kanan wajah Ichigo, dengan cepat ichigo menghindar kearah kiri, tapi sialnya cairan milik ishida juga melayang kearahnya, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, ichigo pasrah dan menutup matanya. Nampaknya dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya. Saat ichigo membuka matanya dan melihat kebelakang, penampakan yang sangat mencengangkan."Huuuaaaaaaa". disebelah kanannya, sebuah lubang besar dilantai yang berhasil menembus sampai lantai terakhir dan tidak meninggalkan sisa-sisa reruntuhannya, sepertinya lenyap. Dan disebelah kirinya, sebuah bola tak terlalu besar dan memiliki jarum-jarum disekitarnya meretakkan lantai. Sedetik ichigo bersyukur tak terkena barang-barang aneh itu, dan saat menyadari biang dari semua ini, ia pun bangkit dan ingin menghajar gurunya itu, namun dihentikan oleh Ishida dan juga sado. Ulquiorra sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan penemuan-penemuan dari Urahara.

End POV.

"Maaf Kurosaki-kun, ini salahku..." Orihime menunduk dan memandangi bagian depan sepatunya.

"Ini bukan salahmu kok Inoue-san..." Ucap pria rambut jeruk. "Ini semua karena guru gila ini". Tegas Ichigo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Urahara sensei.

"Ara, kau kejam sekali Kurosaki-san". Urahara duduk dikursi kebanggaannya bagaikan seorang bos yang tak punya dosa. Tak terasa sudah waktunya pulang, Urahara-san meminta beberapa orang untuk membantunya membersihkan ruang Lab.

"Orihime-chan, bisakah kau membantuku membereskan ruangan ini sebelum kau pulang?" Orihime hanya mengangguk tanda ia menyutujui.

Seketika Urahara melihat anak baru yang sikapnya sangat dingin. Terbersik niat untuk menyuruhnya ikut membantu membersihkan lab yang kotor itu, Urahara-pun meminta Ulquiorra bersama Orihime membersihkan Lab itu. Pria bermata hijau emerald itu tak dapat menolaknya.

"Ara, aku melupakan sesuatu dikelas kalian, aku akan segera kembali". Urahara meninggalkan Ulquiorra dan Orihime berdua dalam lab biologi yang sunyi dan senyap, hanya ada suara jangrik yang menemani mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Inoue memecahkan kebisingan.

"Anoo... Ini buku yang kau pinjam waktu itu, apa kau yakin tidak ingin membacanya lagi?" Orihime menyodorkan buku sejenis novel dari dalam tasnya, buku itu tak asing bagi ulquiorra.

"Maaf karena lancang, semalam aku habis membacanya, menurutku kisahnya keren kok, kau pasti takkan mnyesalinya" Orihime masih dengan senyum malaikatnya mengatakan hal tersebut pada seorang Iblis. Ulquiorra sangat terganggu, ia tak pernah membayangkan ada seorang gadis yang pantang menyerah mendekatinya meskipun dia diabaikan? 'Gadis gila' ucap ulquiorra dalam hati. Tapi, sejahat-jahatnya Ulquiorra, ia masih tetap manusia, melihat ada Orihime yang yang sedikit dekil akibat percobaan tadi dan wajahnya yang masih tersenyum menyuruhku membaca buku itu, sebenarnya Ulquiorra juga penasaran dengan kelanjutan buku tersebut. 'Hanya untuk kali ini, onna' tegas Ulquiorra dalam hati. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Orihime dan mengambil buku tersebut, menyimpannya dalam tas dan pergi meninggalkan Lab biologi yang telas selesai ia bereskan, tanpa sadar Ulquiorra sempat menjatuhkan satu ramuan milik Urahara kedalam tasnya.

Pagi yang mendung masih memayungi kota Karakura.

Aktivitas ngajar mengajar berjalan seperti biasanya, murid-murid melakukan tugas layaknya anak sekolah pada umumnya. Istirahat, dan bahkan sampai bel pulang tak ada hal menarik yang terjadi hingga saat siswa kelas 1-3 mulai kosong. Tersisa Orihime yang memakan bekalnya. Oh iya, ia tak sendirian, Ulquiorra Schiffer juga belum pulang, tapi sayangnya dia berada diruang osis karena ia harus melengkapi informasi identitasnya agar ia dapat terdaftar dalam UN nanti.

Disinilah orihime, duduk sendiri dibangku kesayangannya dan memakan bekal yang tak sempat ia makan saat istirahat.

"Hmmm... Chocoyaki ini rasanya kurang sesuatu deh... Apa ya?" Orihime berpikir sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan melihat-lihat disekitarnya. Tepat disampingnya ia melihat tas Ulquiorra, dan benda aneh yang agak tersembunyi. Tiba-tiba Orihime mendapat hidayah dengan melihat benda aneh itu.

"Ah, itu dia, chocoyaki ini kurang kecap. Untung ada Ulquiorra yang memba-. Eh, kenapa Ulquiorra membawa kecap? Hari ini kan tidak ada jadwal memasak." Gadis berambut senja itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengambil benda aneh yang dikiranya kecap itu. Ia pun tanpa ragu-ragu mencampurkannya dalam Chocoyaki miliknya.

Dengan cepat ia melahap chocoyakinya.

"Hmm... Tak buruk juga" komen Orihime terhadap rasa Chocoyakinya, tak lama kemudian suara pintu kelas terbuka dan ia melihat sesosok pria berkulit pucar menghampiri dan memandangnya. Orihime sadar bahwa ia sudah mengambil kecap milik Ulquiorra tanpa izin, jadinya ia merasa bersalah dan segera meminta maaf.

"Aahh..., maaf kalau aku lancang, aku hanya pakai sedikit kok, beneran..." Lalu Orihime menutup kembali cairan yang dianggap kecap itu, dengan cekatan iapun memasukkan kembali kecap itu kedalam tas Ulquiorra. Belum sempat Orihime menaruh cairan aneh itu kembali, tiba-tiba tangannya disentuh oleh Ulquiorra. Ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan Orihime langsung blushing dan salting.

"A-apa yan..g...". Saat Orihime menoleh, Ulquiorra sedang memasang wajah terkejut, namun hampir tak bisa dibedakan dengan wajah datarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Ulquiorra membuka pintu kelas dan melihat tak seorangpun tersisa didalam kelas tersebut, iapun berjalan menuju bangkunya untuk mengambil tas dan terhenti untuk melihat di meja milik Orihime. Nampak sebuah tas milik Orihime Inoue namun pemiliknya tak nampak dimana-mana. Tak mau ambil pusing ulquiorra-pun mengambil tasnya, namun saat ia ingin memegang pegangan tasnya, ia merasa telah menyentuh sesuatu, benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, Nampak sebuah tangan seorang wanita, kemudian lengannyapun juga terlihat, merambat lagi sampai akhirnya terlihat sosok seutuhnya, seorang wanita berambut panjang yang dibiarkan terurai dengan sepasang jepit rambut.

Ulquiorra membelalakkan matanya, itu tanda bahwa ia cukup kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

End POV.

Dengan cepat Ulquiorra melepaskan tangannya yang tak sadar telah menyentuh Orihime.

'Sejak kapan ia berada disana?' Pikir ulquiorra.

"Kenapa? Apa kau segitu marahnya padaku karena kecap ini?" Orihime mengangkat sebotol cairan aneh yang nampak asing dimata Ulquiorra.

"Kecap? Jangan bercanda, itu bukan urusanku" untuk pertama kalinya ulquiorra berbicara agak panjang. Setidaknya bukan kata 'damare' atau apalah yang diucapkannya.

"Tapi, aku menemukannya didalam tas mu" jelas Orihime. Mendengar hal itu sontak Ulquiorra memicingkan alisnya, dan mengambil botol aneh itu dari tangan orihime. Ulquiorra sepertinya pernah melihat botol ini, tapi ingatannya itu agak samar-samar, ia terus mencoba mengingatnya dan akhirnya setelah 5 menit ia menemukan jawabannya, iapun menyuruh Orihime mengembalikkan cairan aneh itu kepada urahara sensei, ditemani oleh Ulquiorra, pasti Ulquiorra sudah gila karena menemani Orihime mengembalikkan cairan itu, namun ini juga salahnya karena cairan tersebut berada ditasnya, dan lagi ia mengesampingkan pemandangan aneh tadi, dimana Orihime seperti menghilang dan muncul lagi, ia menganggapnya itu hanya sebuah halusinasinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Orihime dan Ulquiorra berjalan menuju ruang Lab Biologi. Pintu tak ditutup, jadi Orihime langsung masuk disusul Oleh Ulquiorra.

"Ah, ada apa ulquiorra?" Tanya Urahara sensei sambil mengankat sebelah alisnya. Jarang-jarang seorang Ulquiorra datang keruang Lab-nya kalau bukan ia yang memanggilnya.

"Aku tak sengaja membawa ramuan anehmu, dan Orihime inoue menggunakannya, jadi ia ingin meminta maaf padamu" jelas Ulquiorra. Kali ini Ulquiorra menyianyiakan beberapa molekul O2 hanya untuk berbicara yang dianggapnya tak penting.

"Ara?, lalu dimana Orihime-chan?" Sambil melihat-lihat kearah belakang Ulquiorra untuk mencari sosok Orihime. Tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan gurunya itu, Ulquiorra lalu mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Haa? Apa kau buta guru sialan?" Dia ada didepanmu" jawabnya ketus.

"Oh ayolah Ulquiorra-kun, kau punya selera humor yang buruk, hahahaahaha..." Urahara sensei mengibas-ngibaskan kipas mininya itu. Ulquiorra yang sudah tak tahan dengan sikapnya itu akhirnya mendekati meja Urahara sensei dan mengankat tangan Orihime untuk memperjelas semuanya, agar ia bisa menjauh dari wanita mengebalkan itu, dan segera pulang kerumah.

"Lihat ini dengan kedua bola matamu guru keparat" tangan sebelah kanannya memukul meja milik Urahara sensei dan tangan sebelahnya lagi mengangkat tangan Orihime. Sungguh tak disangka, kejadian dikelas saat beberapa menit yang lalu terulang lagi. Awalnya dari tangan yang disentuh ulquiorra mulai menampakkan tangan Orihime, lalu bagian-bagian yang lainnya pun mulai bermunculan dan akhirnya menampakkan Orihime seutuhnya. Melihat hal itu Urahara sensei sangat kaget. Tapi tidak pada Ulquiorra, karena ia tak melihat hal aneh terjadi pada Orihime. Menyadari hal itu Urahara sensei pun tersenyum.

"Ya, sekarang aku dapat melihatnya" ucap guru biologi itu. Ulquiorrapun melepas tangan Orihime dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Gadis berambut senja itu juga segera meletakkan cairan aneh yang dikiranya kecap dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, tak lupa ia meminta maaf pada gurunya karena telah memakai cairan tersebut tanpa izin.

Saat Ulquiorra dan Orihime telah meninggalkan ruangannya, Urahara sensei memperhatikan botol aneh itu.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik" ucap guru biologi itu, dan ditambahkan oleh seseorang dari kejauhan sana.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi sudah berada disana.

"Apa kau percaya legenda benang merah? Yorouichi-san?" Yorouichi hanya mengkerutkan dahinya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa kau melihat benang merah itu mengikat dua anak tadi?" Ia berjalan mendekati meja milik Urahara dan berhenti tepat disampingnya dengan pose melipat tangan.

"Siapa yang tahu? Aku tak melihat apapun tadi!" Ejek Urahara sensei.

"Iaa, karena kau yang telah membuat ikatan itu kan? Kau tau kalau orihime hanya bisa dilihat oleh Ulquiorra seorang? Karena dia orang pertama yang menyentuh Orihime saat memakan ramuan bodohmu itu" ketus Yorouichi sensei.

"Kau kejam sekali Yorouichi-san, aku tak melakukan apapun, takdir yang membuatnya seperti ini, cairan ini, aku tak pernah berencana memasukkannya kedalam tas Ulquiorra! Mungkin Peri cinta yang memasukkannya". Urahara sensei berdiri dan memandang keluar jendela, terlihat sosok dingin Ulquiorra melewati gerbang sekolah dan tak jauh dari sana ada seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Benang merah..." Gumam Yorouichi sensei.

**Bersambung...**

Gimana? gaje banget kan readers?  
>gomennasai...<br>saya masih pemula disini *smurf*  
>mohon masukannya dari senpai-senpai di FFN ^^<br>saya akan sagat terbantu...  
>terimakasih sudah membacanya...<p>

RnR kudasai...


End file.
